Sniper Tournament
, 20 |level_required: = 1}} The is an event and gamemode introduced in the 14.0.0 update. It features an exclusive gamemode, as well as 3 Event Set weapons. How to Play Players are split between two teams positioned on the opposite sides of the streets. The team with the most amount of kills wins. Each player is unable to move from their position, and are only equipped with their weapon in the Sniper category. In addition, the weapon will sway when zoomed in, and will recoil upwards. Players are given the option to teleport to a random spot on the map by pressing the button on the left. Maps * Destroyed Megalopolis * Unsafe Harbor Weapons The weapons that are obtainable in this event are: * Cyborg Hands * Revolver Sniper Rifle * Destruction System Tips * A major change to the mode is the scope sway and recoil when firing. Try and get used to the sway and recoil pattern when zooming in and line up the center of the crosshair at a target. * If the target is far away, take time to aim first. * All Sniper weapons have their center crosshair removed. ** Try to avoid sniping without a scope, unless you can aim very well, when engaging users at farther distances. * Some positions work better than others, for example higher sniping points give you the ability to view a large distance. ** In contrast, street-level might give you the ability to catch targets off guard. * Weapons also matter, each weapon performs differently, for example the Anti-Champion Rifle and the One Shot can kill in one shot. However Anti-Champion Rifle's shots can be traced back by opponents. ** While semi-automatic snipers like the Future Sniper Rifle and the Flag Keeper have larger magazine sizes and faster fire rate, they have lower Efficiency. Choose a weapon that is best fit for your playstyle and skill. *** In addition, avoid using non-scoped Sniper weapons such as the Little Cthulhu and many bows as the lack of a scope and the absence of center crosshair makes it difficult to pick off users at longer ranges. *** The Masterpiece Musket is not recommended due to its shotgun behavior, where its spread can make it difficult landing accurate shots. *** It is also not recommended to use weapons that emit laser, such as the Prototype/S because opponents can track you down regardless hit/miss. *** If using high firerate sniper rifles, it is absolutely recommended to equip Steel Hands. * Try avoid wearing bright and vivid skins, instead try darker skins as some positions in the map can offer darker positions for camouflaged players. * If possible, try and memorize every position on the map, some are obvious such as broken windows and balconies while some are more subtle such as underneath the subway overpass and the scaffolding on both sides of the map. Recommended Weapons Trivia * Like Deadly Games, Battle Royale and Siege, level brackets do not apply in this gamemode. * Module combination is disabled in this mode. * Since 16.0.0 Update, the Tournament has categorized as Minigame, render Sniper Token get removed. ** It is still possible to obtain the 3 Event weapons during the event, but requiring gems after using their 1st try for free. Category:Modes Category:Multiplayer Modes Category:Minigames